The Ed's Grown Up
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to the Ed's in their adult years? Oneshot -redone a bit-


Peach Creek.

A small, short of out of the way suburban town.

Rather quiet and peaceful.

Except for one cul-de-sac that used to be home to rather colorful and diverse group of kids.

Yet that was long ago

The houses in this little neighborhood remained the same, untouched by time. As if by some creepy magic

It seemed quiet now, unlike any usual summer day, where the three Ed's were out trying to trick the other children out of their money to buy jawbreakers. Which usually caused some form of massive damage to the cu-be-sac or its members.

The only child that remained here was Rolf. The immigrant son of a shepard still tending to the family farm, perhaps it was his strange Eastern European culture he'd grown up in as a young boy. Or maybe that he'd found good business as a farmer, although he also tried out as a barber for a bit. Sadly that didn't pan out so well. He kept making peoples hair look like his own.

Wilfred the pig was now older to. While His cow, and Victor the goat had passed away years before.

Rolf had grown a bread and mustache now, along with a more muscular, hairy body. The years on the farm he had to thank for that.

Yet while he was tending to his farm this day, a rather old, beaten down truck drove into the cul-de-sac today. It parked in front of one of the old homes, and a yellow skinned man came out.

As a child one would believe this man to be someone who'd amount to nothing. His obsession with monster movies and comics, his diet of gravy and toast, all mixed with some unexplained fetish for chickens, led to that theory.

Yet, that wasn't the case.

Ed had actually made something great of his life, something his family could be proud of.

He had his insane super human strength to thank for that. It helped him in getting a college scholarship, and going on to become a professional football star. Nobody could stop Ed. Those who tried went to the hospital.

Or as he called himself now, "Ed the Spawn of Evil Tim!"

Yes Ed still clung to his comic book and movie ways, even after all these years. He even wrote a few of his own.

"The Mashed Potato Robots from the Haunted Supermarket." "The robot aliens who came for our toenails." Plus "The Brother of Evil Tim."

Very odd, yet entertaining comics.

Ed was about to walk into his old home, when a certain white, very clean looking car drove up and parked near his own

Out stepped Edd, or Double D as everyone used to call him

"Where's your hat?" Ed asked seeing his friend not wearing it anymore

Edd had a terrible deformity on his head, which exposed part of his brain. Yet after going to college and majoring in science and inventing. He managed to create a cure for it. Thus now he had a regular head, hair and all.

In fact he had even one the Nobel Prize, it wasn't that surprising to his friend though. Double D had gone on to become a great scientist and inventor.

His vast love of knowledge and tinkering with things were what he had to thank for that. Plus his buddies who, in way pushed him to do things others would believe impossible.

Soon more cars, and a motorcycle drove up. Each filled with another grown up version of one of the children from around here

Jimmy and Sarah stepped out of a pink car. Jimmy had gone on to become an artist, the little whimsy boy always had an eye for art, and with a girl like Sarah backing him up in the world, nothing could stop that boy. Plus all that pushing eventually led him to stand on his own to feet, and push himself further, beyond his comfort zones and into a whole new world all together. Critics were left speechless, in awe at what that boy created

Sarah ran a successful toy and make up line. She'd always be a little girl at heart. Yet she still kept a bit of that viscous nature in her. At the very least she had grown up to love her brother more, and not use him as tool. Ed thanked Jimmy/his new brother-in-law for that. Jimmy taught her to be nice to people more

Kevin and Nazz were also wed now. Kevin becoming a profession stunt biker. His whole life was his old bike he rode as a kid. To be honest, he almost didn't marry Nazz cause of it. Yet no boy could escape her charm, especally when she hit pubertly. The boy's...liked her a lot then.

Nazz became a stay at home mom. A good looking stay at home mom. Yep, she still had it, even after all these years

Johnny and Plank hadn't shown up though. That boy was never totally right in the head.

Some say he went off to live in the mountains with the trees and Plank. Some say Plank got destroyed one day, an Johnny lost his mind soon after. Other say he lives alone, a prisoner of his imaginary friend. Nobody knows the truth for sure though

The same could be said about the Kanker Sisters. Some say they got arrested, others that they lived off the streets now, being so poor and all. Their was even a rumor that they fought each other to the death over Eddy's bro. And that Lee wed him. All anyone knew was they left shortly after the Ed's did. They couldn't be without their men.

"It seems almost everyone is here," Double D said

"I don't see why we gotta be here," Kevin said "That dork deserved what happened to him,"

"Kevin," Nazz said

Kevin shut up

"I agree with him," Jimmy said "He's the reason I had to wear that retainer for so many years,"

"It was mostly because of his brothers influence and teachings," Double D said defending his friend

Of course they were all talking about Eddy.

Eddy hadn't become anything successful in his adult life, heck he didn't even graduate middle school. After dropping out his parents dumped him with his brother at the Mondo a-Go Go amusement park. Deciding that if their youngest son wanted money, he would have to earn it the way normal people did, with work. Perhaps that would shape him up and teach him a lesson.

Yet Eddy being the stubborn little boy he was. Still tried to pull of scams on the customers to the park. Yet this just caused business to plunder, and in turn caused a fight to erupt between he and hid brother. Which led to their tragic demises. Eddy's brother's body was never found.

That's why they were all here, to pay their respects to an old friend.

The funeral was sad, and short. Lee Kanker was there, with her baby boy. He looked a lot like Eddy, yet had three red hair instead of black

Double D said a few words about his fiend. Although it was hard to say anything nice about him, mostly he just called Eddy a victim to the pleasures of the world

In the end they burred him, yet not before Ed tossed a jawbreaker into Eddys grave.

"All he lived for was candy," Ed said "What a sad life,"

"I knew I should have set that kid to military school," Eddy's father said. His wife just wept for the loss of both her sons

It seemed amazing, even after all the sorrow and disappointment Eddy had brought upon his family. She still loved him.

So was the end of Eddy, the boy who never grew up

**The end**


End file.
